


Perhaps A Little More

by crownprince



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownprince/pseuds/crownprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato's leaving for his tour and Tokiya gets a little lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps A Little More

Sometimes Tokiya really hated Hayato. Sometimes Tokiya really loved Hayato. It was definitely more hatred though.

His older twin brother was always in the spotlight and it was frustrating and belittling to be mistaken for his shallow brother in public. The fact that he needed to disguise himself when he went out was ridiculous. He wasn't famous, he shouldn't have to deal with these kinds of things. Although Tokiya couldn't count the number of times he wished he was his brother; he wished he could achieve his dream of being an idol, but instead he was in a normal high school, learning normal things about normal life. Hayato was always out for his job and school wasn't a problem -- after all, he was already famous. His debut had gone splendidly and everyone praised him. Their mother paid much more attention to her rising star than her normal son. Tokiya hated Hayato.

He hated him so much. But he wished he could be him. It was... complicated.

Tonight, Hayato was leaving for his first nationwide tour and everyone was all hyped up about it. It was all over the TV and magazines and even Tokiya's classmates constantly buzzed about Hayato's upcoming tour. Even their mother had decided to accompany her little star all his way through Japan. Of course she couldn't let her baby boy go all off on his own, yet for some reason, it was perfectly all right to leave Tokiya at home by himself for the next while.

Tokiya groaned as he rolled over on his bed. Unfortunately, he shared a room with his brother who was busy packing last minute essentials before his tour. He hummed a song that was more than likely his own, and it made Tokiya's blood boil. Sending Hayato's back multiple deadly glares seemed to do nothing. Hayato was immune to his death glares by this point. If he dropped dead by Tokiya's glares at least Tokiya would have the chance to take over for his goof of a brother.

"Okay, Toki, I'll be on my way now!" Hayato's overly cheerful voice broke him out of his power-hungry fantasy. "Take care of yourself and don't buy outside food too often. I know you can cook for yourself." If anything, Hayato was more of Tokiya's mother than their own birth mother. "And try to make it out to at least one show if you can? The last one's close to us and you won't have to buy a ticket. It'll be good to see you."

Childishly, Tokiya turned on his side, facing the wall instead of his brother.

He heard Hayato sigh. "Well, I'm off! I'll call to check up on you to make sure you're not dead! Don't ignore my calls, okay?"

A short grunt was his response.

Hayato chuckled and Tokiya heard footsteps. He froze when he saw Hayato's shadow hovering above him. "I love you, Toki. Don't miss me too much." Tokiya felt his brother whisper against his hair, his lips leaving almost a forbidden kiss against the dark strands.

Tokiya was going to ask him what he was doing, but by the time he turned around to ask, the door was already closed and Hayato was gone. Cursing to himself, Tokiya sat up, pondering about what had just happened. Sure, Hayato had said that he loved him on multiple occasions. They had even kissed when they were young, although that stopped around the age of five when Tokiya started being unable to tolerate Hayato's constant happiness.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he looked over to his brother's side of the room. Surely enough, it was a complete mess. Running a hand through his hair, Tokiya picked himself up and started cleaning Hayato's side of the room. He put away the costumes that Hayato didn't pack back into his closet and tucked away the forgotten books onto the bookshelf.

Tokiya was about to leave to make himself something to eat when he stepped on something that was peeking out from under Hayato's bed. Bending down to pick it up, Tokiya realized it was a magazine. A magazine that his brother had obviously carelessly tossed underneath his bed.

Tokiya made a face as he gingerly picked it up. It must've been some sort of adult magazine. Of course it was natural for a boy of their age to own a dirty magazine or two, although he found it very awkward and displeasing to have stumbled upon his twin brother's collection. He didn't need to know his brother's "tastes".

But then he wondered if he and Hayato shared the same kinds of tastes, not that Tokiya had ever bought his own adult magazine or anything. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to give it a look, he flipped through some of the pages. Whoever the model was looked pretty familiar, perhaps it was someone he had seen on TV or he had been introduced to from his brother--

Flipping to the next page, Tokiya felt utterly horrified and disgusted. His own brother, Hayato, was the model in this magazine. From pictures of him in a maid outfit to him tied up, naked on a bed, Tokiya was certain this model was his twin. He knew he hadn't been in any such situation to even be recognized for a model, let alone be one in such an adult themed one. Although, he had never heard his mother talk about this and Tokiya knew that their mother personally involved herself in all of Hayato's major works, so it must have been done privately.

Gripping the magazine tightly, Tokiya felt anger coursing through his veins. Why would Hayato do such a thing? He wasn't even legal yet for fuck's sake. Yet despite it all, he couldn't stop flipping through the pages.

He froze when he suddenly turned to a page where Hayato was dressed in a school uniform, pristine and perfect (minus his bottom half), much like Tokiya was in school. If Tokiya didn't know any better, this picture could have been of himself. He analyzed the picture slowly, realizing that the outfit was indeed very similar to his own uniform, almost as if he had taken Tokiya's uniform for this photo.

Upon closer inspection, and to Tokiya's relief, it was definitely not his uniform, but the crinkled smear across the bottom of the page stood out like a light in the pitch black night. Tokiya touched the spot hesitantly and it felt like as if someone has slipped syrup onto the magazine and tried to clean it but perhaps was in a rush because it had obviously not been fully clean.

Tokiya dropped the magazine. Hayato had masturbated to this magazine. In particular, Hayato had masturbated to this picture which looked so very similar to Tokiya himself.

Clenching his jaw in anger, he picked up the magazine once again but with the intent to tear it in half rather than keep it.

He was about to rip it when an idea came to mind. He could easily blackmail his brother for this. He could easier have control over his twin in order to keep him from spilling his well, dirty secret. Keeping it was probably the better idea.

He was going to get up and hide it somewhere safe when he noticed a little problem in his pants. He scoffed at his own body. He couldn't possibly be aroused by dirty pictures of his brother-- that was incestuous! It was illegal-- forbidden! He took another look through the magazine. It was definitely because he hated his brother, wasn't it? Tokiya wanted what he had so badly that it was causing… this problem in his pants, right?

He grunted as he undid his pants and tried to relieve himself. He briefly wondered how his brother did it… He glanced up and saw Hayato's open closet full of his costumes for his live shows and an idea came to him.

It wouldn't hurt to try one on, right? And he'd leave his bottom half bare so he didn't dirty it. The last thing he needed was his brother knowing he did something so low. Tokiya nodded to himself, as if in approval of his plan and set to getting changed. The inside must have been made from silk or something, it felt so soft and nice on his skin. The jacket was all he really needed, so he left the rest in the closet.

Tokiya gently laid down on Hayato's bed, the magazine in his hand. He turned his head and took in his brother's scent on the pillow. Since when did Hayato even smell good? Tokiya always figured that they smelled relatively the same.

Turning himself on all fours, he concentrated on the magazine and relieving himself. Hayato, in the picture, was positioned very much like himself, except not on a bed. And it wasn't his own hands relieving himself but Tokiya could pretend it was someone else. Honestly, he felt disgusted with himself. Here he was, getting off on his brother's bed with a dirty magazine featuring his brother who looked identical to himself, and wearing his brother's jacket. He could've been masturbating in front of a mirror for the same effect. Fortunately, or unfortunately, that thought only made his blood run southward, making his already hard cock throb with pleasure.

Tokiya bit his lip and closed his eyes. All he wanted at this point was release. He could worry about the implications of it all later. He imagined Hayato's hands instead of his own, circling his cock before pumping it teasingly. He tried to hold in his moans but no one else was in the house so it really didn't matter.

Tokiya was so lost in his pleasure that he never heard the door open and shut. And he never heard the footsteps towards him. He almost jumped away when he felt lips on his neck and another hand on his cock.

"Hayat--" How was his brother here? Was he imagining things? Should he apologize or--

Hayato gave his cock a particularly hard squeeze. He pushed Tokiya so he was sitting against the wall. He rid himself of his shirt and sat himself in his younger twin's lap, kissing him almost furiously, as if how could he do this without him.

"Haya--" Tokiya was so confused by it all, but his brother's lips against his own felt perfect. His brother's hand stroking his cock was heavenly and he knew all the right spots to make him weak. He gave up on thinking and let himself drown in his brother's scent and touch.

"What a dirty little boy, you are, Toki." Hayato teased against his ear. "You missed me already, didn't you?"

"No, I--"

"Shhh, if you're too loud my manager will come to investigate. I came back because I forgot something, but it seems that I've found something even better." Pants started to tie in with his whispers and Tokiya noticed the bulge in his pants looked painful.

Nodding, as if in agreement, Tokiya undid Hayato's pants and took his twin's cock in his hand, trying to match what his brother was doing to him.

"W-wow, Toki. How brave." He pecked his lips hungrily, "Perhaps you deserve a little reward." He slid himself completely out of his pants and boxers, throwing them aside. Scooting himself forward a little, he positioned himself over Tokiya's erection, slowly impaling himself on it.

It looked like it hurt but Tokiya's mouth wouldn't function to ask. He was lost in moans and grunts.

As if reading his mind, Hayato answered for him. "It hurts but not as much as if I didn't play with myself thinking of you while you were at school." Once Tokiya was fully sheathed inside Hayato, he let out a breath. Hayato claimed his lips again in a bruising kiss before slowly moving his hips.

Tokiya held his brother's hips to help guide him and he almost felt him smile against his lips. The faster and harder Hayato went, Tokiya would thrust up to meet him. His eyes ran all over his twin's form and he felt a strange sense of longing tug at his heart. Of course, his lust overrode that at the moment and he spoke to let him know that he was almost at his limit.

"M-me too…" Hayato claimed his lips again. "Together, Toki. I wanna come with you." Tokiya barely had a chance to nod when he felt his brother squeezing around him. They came together, each other's names on their lips and short breaths in between.

Both of them fully spent, Hayato lazily lifted himself off of Tokiya before falling against his chest.

"Don't sleep, Hayato. Your… manager's waiting for you, isn't he?" He felt Hayato nod against him.

"Just a little bit longer… I won't see you for a while, right?" He laughed bitterly. "I love you, Tokiya, y'know? Always have, always will."

"…I know." Tokiya couldn't help but put his arms around his twin almost protectively. His lips brushed his forehead with a soft whisper of, "I guess I have too." He resisted the urge to scoff at himself. "Do you have room for one more on your tour bus?"

Hayato perked up. "Yes!! I mean, well, there aren't any extra beds but we can share! I wouldn't mind sharing with you!"

Tokiya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Just don't molest me every night. And get off of me so we can get dressed and pack."

"So… every other night then?"

Tokiya slapped him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> AhhHH, I haven't written in a while let alone smut. So I know it's not suPER smutty omg. I hope it's okay though and everyone enjoys it u w u


End file.
